In a distance
by Jibster
Summary: A story about a young man, Personal Aide of the Four Knights and his desire to earn the affection of the person of his dreams, Lord's Blade Ciaran. Rather one sided for now but may change in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...just got a random idea here. After finishing Dark Souls and the Artorias DLC, I fell in love with Lord's Blade Ciaran. She's so cool :3**

 **Well anyway, I decided to write a story of her. Differing from usual Dark Souls story, this rather focused on...Romance I guess?**

 **Oc x Ciaran :P**

 **But lol, yeah I know, some people prefers her with Artorias but I was like 'meh' and just decided to go with it. It'll be set before Artorias goes to the Abyss and some hell hole and shit. Sorta one sided but eventually change I guess...just an excuse to write a Lemon of it later XD**

 **Buut I'll just start now. Let's begin our potentially horrid story my friends!**

 **Note: I do not own Dark Souls**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Anor Londo - Soldier Barracks.**

The young man sighed. To be seeing this sight was already itself a dream for him. To see the Four Knights of Gwyn in training was already a rare chance for anyone. But no...it was not the main reason why he was happy.

It was seeing HER again.

Lord's Blade Ciaran.

A name very well known throughout the Kingdom of Anor Londo and across the Land. Serving as an Assassin of sorts for Lord Gwyn, she completes her missions through subterfuge and stealth. As swift as her title, Ciaran was also deadly in the arts of blade. Her graceful yet deadly style of combat was indeed not to be taken lightly.

And it just happen that this young man has a crush on this woman.

Call it immature or futile, but the young man never really cared for what others think. He was after all, one if the few people who gets to personally meet the Four Knights.

"Errand Boy!"

Well...close enough.

The young man quickly regained his focus as Sir Artorias, a member of the Four Knights, called him. He quickly went to the field of training and said "y-yes Sir?"

"What off our schedule for the week?"

"N-Nothing Sir. The Lord has requested for the Knights to take a rest for the week as there are no signs of conflict nor danger for the week..."

The Knight made a huff before a deep voice said "do calm down Artorias. I'm very much sure you're restless when not doing anything but you've earned that rest. As the boy stated, there are no conflicts seen whatsoever...for now at least..."

"Gough is right..." Came in a feminine said. "We've been doing so much for the past years I hardly even remember how to relax!"

Artorias looked at his female friend before looking at his much more taller friend, then said "Captain?"

"We've earned our rest. We should make use of it, can't go into battle with a tired mind and body can't we?" Said the Dragonslayer. The Knight made a sigh, before nodding and said "I suppose you're right...Errand Boy!"

"S-Sir?"

"You're off duty for the week as well. It's not fair for you if we get a rest and you don't..."

"N-No Sir...if I could, I would like to still continue my duties. I don't have much to do as well..."

Heh...it was but an excuse to stay near his beloved...

Ornstein looked at the young man and he can tell that he raised his eyebrow as the Dragonslayer said "you're an odd one Adrian. Three years of duty and comes a chance to take a rest, yet you don't want it? What drives you boy?"

"I-I just have that sense of duty Sir. Plus, the day I was appointed as Personal Aide of the Four Knights was the day when my life changed and that enough is for a reason for me to keep up my duties..."

Ciaran made a small giggle while Gough made a sigh in a happy manner. The latter said "but do tell if you're getting tired. You've helped us tremendously..."

"It's nothing worthy of a praise Sir. I'm but doing my duties so it's only natural..."

Artorias made a nod and said "very well then Errand Boy-"

"Artorias" Ciaran said in a disapproval tone. "Adrian has a name..."

"I-It's fine Lady Ciaran. I'm sure Sir Artorias is only fooling around. I've come to terms that it's my personal nickname from him so for that, I feel honoured"

Ciaran made a sigh of disapproval but nodded nevertheless.

Artorias nodded and said "Errand Boy..." As he placed his famous greatsword on a large cart. "Take this to the Giant Blacksmith. My sword requires sharpening"

"Take my spear as well. I require the weekly maintenance" Ornstein said, placing his spear on the cart. Gough made a nod and said "no need for me Adrian, I can do it myself..."

The young man nodded and said "I-Is that all Sir? Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing for now. Just place the weapons back in the usual place and after that, you're allowed to do as you please" Artorias said earning a nod from the young man. He began pushing the heavy cart, before stopping a bit and said "I'll be going to the 'High City' to get to the blacksmith. Do you require anything Sir?"

"Do ask the blacksmith to return my carving knife" Gough said earning a nod from the young man. Ciaran walked up towards him and said "I'll be going with you"

Adrian blinked as his face made a small blush. He said "a-are you sure Lady Ciaran? I'll be a bit slow on the cart a-and I'm sure you and the other Knights are going somewhere to take a rest! T-Tell me Lady Ciaran, what is it that you need? Weapon maintenance? Just place your Tracers in the cart. An item? I can go get it!"

Ciaran made another small giggle and said "it's fine Adrian, let's just go..."

"We'll be at the usual place" Gough said before walking off with Artorias and Ornstein.

* * *

The young man made a silent yet happy smile. He was pushing a cart with the Four Knight's Weapon in it, with his secret crush, Lady Ciaran, next to him. He felt his heart jumping up and down inside as he made a dreamy sigh.

Taking notice of the sigh, Ciaran said "something wrong Adrian?"

"N-Nothing Lady Ciaran! I'm just...happy- err...honoured that you took your resting time to...um...escort me?"

He made a facepalm mentally.

Ciaran made another small giggle which Adrian swooned inside at, as she said "well...it's the job of a 'Knight' to escort the escorted"

"But you really shouldn't have...I'm so sorry to make you go through all the trouble..."

Ciaran made a stop and playfully hit Adrian on the shoulder. She said "I've stated before Adrian, I'm doing this on my own free will so do relax a little. You've been tense since we left!"

"S-Sorry Lady Ciaran, I'm just not used to these sort if things"

"You should. It's bad being alone all the time you know? It's a bad habit of yours that I noticed over the years"

Adrian blinked. She...took notice of his habits? The fact that she paid attention to him made his heart melt. With a new found strength, Adrian pushed forward. Ciaran tilt her head at his new strength but smiled at it beneath her masked and walked at his pace.

She had always find him...odd in a sense. Sure, he held high respect towards the Four Knights but whenever he was asked to take a rest, he would refuse. He has been working non stop for three years straight and on some days, he still came even if there was no job to do.

But she too noticed something. When alone, his persona shifted onto a depressing one, like a person who hated to be alone. She picked this up two years into his job and since then, she tries to make an effort for him to open up.

He would always talk to Gough, and can even have long night conversation. He had a mutual respect for Ornstein, and while those two don't interact much, once they had conversation, it could be a long one. For Artorias...he looked up to him. Adrian always aspired to be a knight but due to his medical condition and failure during the test, he dropped his dream. During his depressed time, he stole something from the Four Knights barracks and that was the first time the four of them met him.

He was a skilled thief rather than a knight, but a crime was a crime. He was sentenced to prison, but Artorias took personal interest and since then, he was the Personal Aide of the Four Knights.

Now...as for her, Ciaran herself would always think she was the 'ood one out'. Whenever she was around, he would be stiff and tense but he would put her in priority. She was the most polite one when talked to and she was treated special. At first she thought it was because she was a woman until she realized it was something else. She doesn't know what but she didn't mind eventually.

Still...she was still a curious one. She leaned a bit nearer to Adrian and said "Adrian..."

"Y-Yes Lady Ciaran?"

"Why are you always tense when being near me?"

He stopped and widens his eyes. Ah...so there is a reason why he was like that. Ciaran was more interested but Adrian said "I-I'm not tense Lady Ciaran. It's just being near the Four Knights on a personal level makes me feel...small...or something like that..."

Ciaran made a small frown beneath her mask. She was about to ask something when Adrian said "oh look, the blacksmith! Let's go!" And rushed past her. Ciaran made a small huff but decided to not press the question to make things awkward.

* * *

"Blacksmith!"

"Friend. Come again. Forge again?"

"Forge again" Adrian said with a smile as he placed the cart in front of the large blacksmith. Ciaran placed her Tracers as the Giant Blacksmith said "new friend. Friend of friend?"

Ciaran made a small smile and said "friend of friend"

Adrian chuckled but said "friend needs help. Carving knife?"

The blacksmith took out a large knife and placed it on the cart as he said "borrowed from friend"

Adrian nodded and said "thank you friend"

"You're welcome. Friend always invited for forge"

* * *

Adrian and Ciaran left the blacksmith to go back to the barracks. Adrian at looked Ciaran. His heart beats faster as a small blush came upon his face as he said "L-Lady Ciaran..."

"What is it?"

He wanted to ask her if she really meant it. Was he her friend? Was she serious and not just being polite? But...wouldn't this cause an awkward thing between them? Maybe asking her could arouse suspicious thoughts from her.

He made a small sigh but said "n-nothing Lady Ciaran...sorry..."

Ciaran tilts her head but decided not to press on the question. Eventually, the two arrived at a very large tree which serves as a house and a sort of home to the Four Knights. There wasn't any door, only an open hole as no one even dare to step fifty meters of the house's range let alone thinking to steal something.

Ciaran went ahead and greeted the Four Knights as Adrian said "Sir. The weapons are on maintenance and it'll be ready tomorrow"

Artorias gave a nod of approval and said "thank you Errand Boy. You're free to do as you please"

"Thank you kindly Sir. Oh and if I may ask, where is Sir Gough?"

"He's by the top of the tree, the usual spot" Ornstein said. Nodding, Adrian said "thank you Sir, I'll be on my way now" as he left for Gough. The young man went to the top of the tree through spiral stairs with the carving knife on his back as he saw Gough overlooking the sun as it sets down slowly.

Gough looked back and said "Adrian?"

"H-Hello Sir Gough. I'm back with your carving knife" Adrian said as he placed the large knife on the ground in front of Gough. The latter picked up and made a small smile beneath his mask and said "thank you Adrian"

"Y-You're most welcome Sir..."

Adrian was about to walk down when-

"How was it Adrian?"

"Ah..." Adrian said as he made a small smile. He sat on a ledge and said "it was wonderful Sir. To be spending time with her alone? I feel, and still feel like it was a dream..."

"Mm..." Gough went, making an amused sound. "Are you planning to tell her anytime soon?"

"Hmm...not really. I'm pretty happy as of right now..."

"You should Adrian. Who knows you might lose your chance..."

"I don't think I even HAVE a chance. Have you noticed Lady Ciaran has a thing for Sir Artorias? And I'm pretty sure he have a thing for her too. I won't stand a chance against him! I'm just happy being behind her. And just standing close to her and even see her is enough for me you know?"

"Mm...that's one way to see it but there is a limit on one's mind. You need to think for yourself once in a while"

"Advice taken Sir. Thank you"

Gough made a nod as the young man left downstairs. He arrived back down and saw the other Knights sitting about and had a small talk as he said "Sir? I've done my duties. I'll be outside for standby" as he walked out out of the tree and stood outside, waiting for orders.

* * *

Nightfall came as Adrian made a small yawn. He looked up at the sky and made a small smile

Another day, another job well done if he say so himself. He stretched himself as he felt a small growl on his stomach. Adrian popped his head in the tree and said "Sir?" But only saw Ciaran in there.

He made a soft smile as she looked at him as he said "L-Lady Ciaran. Are there any final request that you need for the day?"

"Nightfall already? I'm sorry for not notici-"

"N-No, it's okay Lady Ciaran"

Ciaran made a small nod and said "I won't be needing anything for the night Adrian. You are relieved of your duty for the night"

"Thank Lady Ciaran. I shall be back tomorrow with the weapons ready at hand" Adrian said as he made a small nod and left the vicinity. He walked all the way to the High City where some Sentinels were seen but were not hostile as his presence. He left the High City and arrived at the 'Lower City' of Anor Londo. He went the outskirts of the city where a small shack was seen. He made a small smile and entered it.

He set his items down and went in front of a mirror where a small bowl of water was seen. He washed his face and looked at a mirror. He had simple brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was normal looking and wore a simple brown tunic and brown pants, giving him the look of a simple villager.

Adrian smiled and rest himself on a small bed where it made small creaks as he closed his eyes to get an early rest. He made a small chuckle and leaned to the side where a small book was seen. As embarrassing as it was, Adrian kept a Diary. It was old as he had it for five years already. He kept it since an incident and it records everything in his life, even his love for Ciaran.

He wrote down on the things he did for the day and fell asleep midway with a smile in his face. Tomorrow will be another day to see Ciaran again.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well that's it for now. I dunno why, I wrote this without thinking as it just came into my mind XD! Thanks for reading anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

Woah! Holy shit I am back with an update. Honestly, this story came out on a whim but I received lots of PM regarding the continuation of story! I decided to update this story seeing as people enjoyed this so much and I too have some sort of liking to this story.

Let us start now!

 _ **Note: Second and LAST disclaimer I'll be doing. I do not own Dark Souls.**_

* * *

 **In a Distance**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Anor Londo - Throne Room**

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the massive hallway of Anor Londo's Throne Room. Sure, there was a more human sized hallways built for the caretakers of the castle and it's other staff but today was a rather special day.

On the day where thirty nights has passed, a special ritual for our dear Aide of the Four Knights was in due. The young man walked on the hallway, eyeing the massive pillars which still amaze him to this day, not to mention the massive guards that just stood outside the very room.

As he eyed forward, the sight of a massive throne was seen before him with a single man sitting on it. As he stood a mere thirty feet from the man, he instantly fell onto one knee and bowed in a respectful manner.

"My Lord," He started slowly as the man in the throne eyed him. "I have come with the usual timely report of the Four Knights…"

"Raise up my boy."

The strong voice of the Lord of Sunlight made Adrian stiff a bit, but rose up slowly as he raised his head a bit, eyeing Gwyn though he was unsure whether he should or not. The Lord of Sunlight however, opts a small chuckle and said, "Do relax Adrian. I'm not off to send you to the gallows am I?"

Though he felt Gwyn's modesty, he remained stiff but crooked a small smile. "W-With your permission my Lord…" He started slowly as the Lord of Sunlight sighed out.

"So what off the Knights?"

Adrian held a large book by his hand with a quill on his pocket with a flask of black liquid, presumably ink. He opened the book and said, "Progress has been the same, though they are having that rest you have instructed them to do so…"

"So you actually made them take a rest?" Gwyn mused, clearly amused. "They hadn't listen to an Aide, nor a resting order in years. Pray, tell me your secret my boy…"

"I'm…merely doing my duties Sir."

"If that's the case, then extend it for another week," The Lord of Sunlight said as he stood up and walked towards a nearby window, eyeing his peaceful kingdom. "The Leader's Summit is due in for another thirty nights and my instincts tells me that nothing is going on right now."

"Is that so? Then I shall inform the Knights once I'm relieved of my task within the castle."

"That you shall do," Gwyn said as he sat back in his throne. "For the day, contact Duke Seath and tell him of the Leader's Summit. Then you will proceed to relay this message to the visiting daughter of the Witch of Izalith."

As much as he respected and thanked Gwyn for letting Artorias keep him, he groaned internally. That would mean less time to watch over Ciaran then! Maybe he could have a small escape before going to Seath's domain?

Nodding with a plan in mind, he said, "Will that be all my Lord?"

With a simple nod, it sends Adrian away, though he did light jogs. He skipped the guards of the castle and into the soldier barracks. Okay so here is what he planned. Maybe watch over Ciaran for over…ten minutes should be fine. He will then proceeded to Seath's domain and then to the…err…daughter of Izalith was it?

And _then_ he'll go get the Knight's weapons from the Giant Blacksmith. Hopefully this could be done so he would have more time with Ciaran later on. Nodding to himself, he carried on with his plans on his head though it prompt him to not see where he was going as a person walked from the side and-

"Oof?!"

"Gah?!"

Adrian felt a strong impact and fell to the side, gritting his teeth as he felt a spike of pain on his ribs. He had a frail body after all as he gently pressed his sides, sighing in relief as he confirmed nothing broke. He quickly stood up and saw a woman-

"O-Oh…do forgive me for not looking…"

He froze.

"L-Lady Ciaran?"

He saw Ciaran before him. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he apparently fell down while Ciaran wasn't even fazed by the bump. Maybe it was her superior physic…wait that was obvious.

Anyway, Adrian felt a rush in his stomach and sudden guilt as he lowered his head, quickly muttering, "F-Forgive me Lady Ciaran, I wasn't looking and I was lost in thoughts and- oooh I'm so sorry-"

"Adrian it's fine!" Assured the Lord's Blade, easily knowing the only person who was a fumbling mess near her was only him. "Besides, I was in thought myself, but never mind that. Are you okay yourself?"

"T-Think nothing of me. So as long as y-you are-"

"Adrian answer the question."

"…I-I'm fine. Um…are you okay?"

Ciaran sighed, ignoring his worried question as she said, "I said leave that be. I'm more concerned about you though if you say you're fine, then I shall say everything is okay now."

Adrian sighed in relief, but perked his head up as he peered behind her, seeing no one.

"Um…if I may ask…a-are you alone?"

"Indeed I am," She answered and relaxed a bit. "I was on my way to look for you."

He took a step back, blushing a bit as he stuttered his words. "I…uh…m-me? A-Are you really looking for me of all people?"

She tilt her head to the side, though beneath her mask she raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something wrong with me looking for you?" She questioned as Adrian furiously shook his head. "I see. Then I suppose I should tell you why I was looking for you…"

"…?"

"I want to spend the day with you."

Adrian visibly flinched at those words and his face becoming a heavier shade of red now. "W-W-W-Why would you want to do that? I-I…um…s-shouldn't-"

"Artorias and Ornstein is hunting dragons and Gough is busy in Ooalcile and I dislike being left alone _without any prior news_."

Ciaran spoke with venom at the last part. Perhaps she was simply left alone without any news from the rest?

Adrian shook his head and said, "W-Well I have lots of errands from Lord himself a-and are you sure-"

"So where to now Adrian?" Ciaran interjects with a happier tone as she walked on ahead of Adrian. He knows that she had made up her mind and nothing will change the mind of the Lord's Blade once she has set her mind on something.

Internally, however, he was leaping with joy like a little girl getting a new doll.

* * *

Adrian sighed happily inside his head, the butterfly feeling in his stomach was circling about, his heart beating fast and his face feeling hot. Wait…shouldn't it be a girl who was like this instead of the boy? Wait…that sounded wrong too…

Anyway, while there was a comfortable silence between him and Ciaran, his mind zoned off to other things as the two walked towards the Duke's domain. Was she bored already? Did he seem creepy judging by his expressions?

Is she doing this because she was simply bored, or had intentions of spending time with him in a genuine manner and not because she had no one else to go? What if Artorias and the rest was here? Will she still be looking out to go spend time with him? Did he even deserve her attention?! Has she ate?! Is she well?!

Is he being too boring by staying quiet?! What could they talk about?! Wait…yes! A conversation! Though it may end up being and all conversation, it still could be a step closer to garner her attention and in turn into affection?!

...

Okay maybe that was a stretch, but it could be the way for it.

With a deep breath, he decided to take the first step!

"U-Uh...lovely morning…"

 _ **It was already noon you idiot!**_

He face palmed internally and-

"Adrian…you are aware it's already noon yes?"

 _ **Now she's thinking he's a dumb weird oaf!**_

He lowered his head, clearly deflated and said, "O-Oh…um…I see."

 _ **Now he sounds like a depressed man!**_

He shouldn't be like this around her! He straightened his posture and decided to make a smiling face as he scratched his head. "Boy did I sound like a fool eh?" He spoke up in a joking manner as he turned to the side, only to see Ciaran eyeing the sky wistfully in a peaceful manner.

Clearly she must be thinking he was weird oaf and decided to pretend she didn't hear that. That's okay though, so as long as she's ahead of him, even when she's not paying attention, just being near her was more than enough.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted," Ciaran apologized as she tilt her head to the side, eyeing Adrian. The Aide swooned internally, happy at the fact she did had some sort of attention towards him. Or maybe he was over thinking things like usual?

Ciaran eyed Adrian, before sighing. Though this alarmed him-

"It is indeed a lovely morning just now, no you didn't seem like a fool, and no you are not a weird oaf, and no I wasn't ignoring you. I am not bored, you don't seem creepy save for those dark marks beneath your eyes due to lack of rest and I am doing this because I really do want to spend time with you, perhaps I would be a little more late with Artorias and the rest of the Knights here."

"Wha-"

"Furthermore, I do not understand by what you meant by 'deserving' attention as I treat everyone equally. Yes I have taken my meals, thank you for asking and finally, I fail to hear the part you said after wondering if I have taken my meals yet."

"…"

"You were thinking aloud."

…

…

…

Damn.

Adrian's face visibly turned into a shade of red like a young maiden seeing a handsome Knight…wait…isn't the situation reversed right now? That's certainly a good tale to tell his children in the future…if he have any that is…

Anyway, the Aide fumbled at the attention he received as a small giggle escaped Ciaran, electing another swoon from her hidden admirer. So cute! It made him forget she was an assassin, the best one in the kingdom at that!

Come to think of it, he wondered, what was the lives of the Knights before they were knights? He was obviously more intrigued at Ciaran's past, not saying he didn't care for the others, but…well…you know, his crush and all…

He wanted to ask her that, in fact, there are many times where he wanted to ask her things regarding her personal self, as an act of getting to know her better yet his jelly legs and heart, added with the fear of being seen as a weird person really frightens him.

Come to think of it, from an outside perspective, his crush on Ciaran may simply be due to him having a liking to mysterious woman, or maybe it may be a 'love at first sight thing'. It seemed weird honestly as to why he had a crush to her, but his heart moves for her.

Maybe it was maybe she saved him that one time, quite an embarrassing day it was to be honest…

* * *

It was…exactly three years ago, before he became an Aide to the Four Knights. He remembered he was currently lying down on a bed of sorts with some people to check on him time to time. He had a nasty wound by his ribs, which was broken at the time.

He was in an infirmary where lots of people were walking in an out, some had battle worn expression, others looking glum or stressed while others were asleep due to some kind of medicine they used. Adrian was one of the glum looking ones though.

He had enlisted himself in trying out to join the royal knights of Anor Londo. It was a simple job really, most, as he heard from a rumor, simply do guard duty while the Sentinels did the real job. All you have to do is stand around, or walk around for a certain amount of time, before retreating back to the barracks.

You had food, you had a good pay as well and not to mention a roof above your head. He heard the job requirement was to simply pass certain tests, such as running from field to field, jumping over barrels sent rolling towards you and a test of archery. You needn't hit the bulls eye, just hit it somewhere close to the target.

Honestly, despite his weak and frail body, he could have done those. Maybe the barrel jumping was a bit hard but he could have done it. But such as his expectations, the God's and goddesses of Fortune must have hated him for _**he**_ was there that day.

Sir Knight Artorias.

One of the Four Knights of Gwyn personally came to the test grounds that day, stating he wished to test the newly recruits personally…in a test of combat. All you have to do is simply this. Artorias himself placed on extremely heavy shackles, said to be as heavy as a giant. All you have to do is survive against him for a solid minute.

Of course, you can just block by using a shield or dodge or use any creative methods, even go on the assault but…well…this was Artorias we're talking about. Despite handicapped by the sheer weight, the man still zoomed around the training grounds as if he wasn't shackled.

 _ **He even leaped high into the air for God's sake!**_

Of course, seeing him there, no one wanted to apply, deciding to take the test next year instead. However…Adrian didn't have the time. He lived in a shack outside of Anor Londo, he had a frail and weak body and he sometimes didn't even eat for the day, he needed this job.

His family went God knows where, abandoning him when he was a baby and instead was raised by a church nearby the shack. There was a small village, nothing grand or luxurious but certainly going by. He was astray with the church to begin with, he didn't bother to learn the lessons they taught as it didn't interest his child brain at the time, and instead wanted to go play outside.

As he grew, they gave an ultimatum. Either go with the way of the church, or his own path. Geez some caretakers they were, just wanting to force their faith in him. He decided to go his own way, not believing in the lessons they taught.

Well…he just wished that they could see him as a child instead of some kid they should force their faith into. He wanted a family, not some people who raised him to do their bidding. Years of surviving day by day, some debts and run ins with horrible people, some stealing here and there until he decided that he needed to step up into the world.

Which is how we go back to the subject of matter at hand.

Adrian knew he needed the job at Anor Londo. And so, much to everyone's shock, he stepped up. He remembered that day when he stood on the arena with so many eyes gazing down at him. Sword and shield in hand and his heart resolved, he marveled at the sight before him.

Sir Knight Artorias.

Truth to be told, he had always dreamed to be a proper Knight, not the lazy ones but rather the ones who served Lord Gwyn directly. The sense of nobility honour and glory, he dreamed of that. Who wouldn't?

Anyway, he remembered that he bowed respectfully to Artorias who seemed a bit surprised at the action, but he returned the bow. He took a stance and raised his shield as he remembered Artorias's words that day.

"What is it that drives you today boy?"

"A job."

He replied with a rather flat tone and elected a stare from the Knight. It wasn't exactly the best answer but it was the truth. He wasn't some kind of hero ready to earn his place in the world, nor anyone special or some kind of destined warrior, ready to sacrifice his life for the greater good or any thing on those lines.

He was simply a guy living day to day.

Artorias gripped his great sword, forgoing his legendary great sword for a 'fair game' though it wasn't the sword that made Artorias amazing. It was his skills. As the two of them stood across each other, both were prepared, or at least Adrian thought he was.

The horns blowing was heard, a sign that the match had begun…and also ended. Adrian didn't even get to blink before he felt an extremely powerful blow at his ribs. He blinked rapidly and only finally noticed Artorias had let loose a strong kick to his ribs, one that sent him blasting off and into the arena walls, knocked out in a hit.

He instantly blacked out.

Which is how he ended up in the infirmary. After two days of recovering, he was allowed to leave. From there, he went into a state of depression. Despite his wounds, he pushed his body to steal food like a petty thief. He was quite a runner and have good reflexes, which was nulled at his test against Artorias.

But to the simple eyes of simple people, he was a rather skilled thief despite hindered by his wounds. But it was just that, a simple common thief. Day by day, he struggled to the point that he only ate every two days.

It was a dark moment in his life, such desperation and despair filled his head with darker thoughts. Maybe there was an easier way to live day by day. Maybe kidnapping people to ransom them, or even straight murder them for riches…or simple just end it all.

Thoughts like that swarmed his head. It wasn't until one day when he was mulling over his life, opting to go to the city of Anor Londo. Though a bit far from his shack, it was a better score compared to his tiny village. He knew city folks here would definitely have better stuff.

The rain was harsh, which is good seeing people will have a harder time to hear things, and the sights of vision is quite hindered. He was quick, so it should be swiftly. He walked around the lower city of Anor Londo, and such luck, he didn't find a good score.

He tried the upper half of Anor Londo, where the more rich people reside but again, no luck. He growled in frustration until he eyed a particular place. He had walked towards near the castle of Anor Londo, and into the outskirts of the soldier's barracks where he saw an odd…building structure.

It was a tree.

A very large one with a hollow opening. He inspected it closer and find himself hiding behind some random boxes scattered at the training ground. He peered from afar and saw expensive looking weapons hung by the wall.

He grinned.

An open tree, in a harsh rainy day with no one in sight. Maybe the gods and goddesses of luck were simply giving him a better luck today…

Anyway, Adrian wasted no time and rushed into the tree and with luck, no one was around. He eyed a spear, great sword and two swords hug by a wall. The great sword looked too heavy and wouldn't find a place to hide it until he contacts a black market dealer.

He decided to take the two swords, one a beautiful gold and the other a black coloured blade. The spear was too large and bright coloured, even in the rain and impaired vision, the sight of a man walking off with a beautiful golden spear would garner much attention.

Back to subject at hand, he left the tree, though he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. Anyway, he left the area, outside of the upper city of Anor Londo and into the lower fitting, there, he tried his best to hide the blades.

He safely reached onto the black market of the lower slums, one where he amassed huge debts before. Though they weren't too keen on seeing him as he had dodged the debts for months, he presented the blades before them.

"Straight from Anor Londo's upper city. A beautiful, gold blade and a black coloured one. Haven't seem these myself-"

Though before he could finished his sentence, a sharp blow was felt on is head. He blacked out instantly. It wasn't later when he found himself within a different room, tied into a chair after apparently a good beating was done at him seeing his face and body hurts like hell.

Blade or no blade, he did dodge them. And for that, he has to pay. He tried all sorts of things to get out, he could steal more weapons and treasure, more of everything, even a piece of jewelry from the Royal palace, heck, he tried begging, though life was cruel for him.

He didn't get that chance.

He felt a fist connecting to his jaw, before he felt his life fleeting. He was weak, poor, ugly and simply useless, like any other man in the slums. Others needed money too and so did he. And so he committed thievery.

They marveled at the blades he stole, something about how familiar it looks like. One stab of the black one oozed poison, as if like magic. Though he felt his vision faltering, he tried to reason strong. Mind was strong, body however, was not.

And so, with a final swing to his head, his pathetic life flashed before his life. He had whimpered like a girl, though not impact came. Is this what death felt like? If so, then why did he still breathed? And why was blood splattered on his face.

Wait…what?

He looked forward to see the man had a dagger to his forehead. The rest of the people within was shocked as much as she is, before a shadow zoomed by the group, arriving in the middle of the group. A gloved hand took one of the blades, the golden one, before a menacing chuckle was heard.

"Did you really think that the Lords Blades weapons would be stolen that easily?"

Before anyone could react, blood splattered everywhere. The sounds of wailing and cutting was heard, blood flew everywhere, covering Adrian with crimson red. He witnessed everything. How the assailant slipped in, how they massacred everyone with Grace, got even more beautiful when they picked up their second blade, dual wielding it.

As the slaughter came to an end, the assailant stood before him, unaware of Adrian's conscious state due to the sheer blood covering him. The final victim crawled towards Adrian's feet, before blade swinging was heard, followed by his head flying off.

"Damn…it got in my mask…"

A feminine voice was heard, greatly shocking Adrian as the assailant stood before him in all her glory. He noticed curves in the body, before a white mask was removed. Golden blonde hair was seen, braided and messy bangs framing a face.

Her face.

Was the most beautiful thing he saw.

Smooth pale skin, golden blonde hair and finally…her eyes.

He was captivated by them.

Dark blue with black irises, an odd freaky appearance but it was so alluring to him. A short giggle escape from the soft looking lips of the woman, before she placed her mask again, leaving only her scary, her beautiful eyes exposed.

As she left into the dead night, never has he felt so alive and…well…aroused in a way. She was so captivating he couldn't but see her that way. Creepy and disgusting? Indeed he was.

It wasn't until later on someone came and noticed the odd smell there was in the house. Adrian was there, as well as many dead bodies. They needed a black goat, and so was he chosen. He was on the court were it not for the arrival of Sir Artorias, an order from the Lord.

He took notice off Adrian, surprised seeing him there. The court was suspended and he was left to rot in a cell, but he never faltered. Despite his cell was placed in an open public area, as a sign of what criminals would get should they commit one, he kept on living.

His desire…to see _**her**_ again, no matter how many years it will take!

And then thirty seconds later he saw _**her**_ walking down the street with Artorias. And then his eyes widen in shock. Small wonder the blade was beautiful. Smart wonder the assailant was skilled. Because it was _**her**_.

Lords Blade Ciaran.

He felt stupid. He should have known the place he went to was a home (?) To the Four Knights. As he mulled over his stupid decisions, Artorias took notice of him.

"Resorted to theft eh?" He spoke out, crouching down to level the face. Adrian wasn't sure whether it was mockery or simply disappointment, but he lowered his head in shame.

"What drives you?"

"…?"

"Artorias…" Ciaran spoke, unsure of the young man in chains.

"Well?"

What does he drive for anyway? There must be something why he resorted to theft. This life is hard as it is for him to live in, seeing he considered ending his in before. What is his drive anyway?

And then he eyed Ciaran.

Maybe…he could get a new resolve? She was so captivating. Like the radiant warm sunny day behind her suited her.

"Um…f-for…a person…"

"…That's it?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Ha!"

Artorias laughed, before walking away with Ciaran. That was the last time he ever saw Ciaran and Artorias.

Or so he thought.

Half an hour later, he was face to face with the Lord of Anor Londo itself, Gwyn.

"Due to Artorias's request, you are hereby placed on duty as the Aide of the Four Knights."

And then zoomed time forward, he found himself outside the tree, standby in case any of the Four Knights needing him. Well, he only had one person in mind anyway, even if it was childish.

* * *

Which is how he ends up today. It was quite a bizarre reasoning too. Why did Artorias pick him up? Why him? He was weak, not that good looking and most certainly isn't spectacular in anything asides flowing orders.

Ciaran doesn't remember their first meeting, but he did. He cherished that. He is aware of his crush seemingly childish, but he didn't care. Ciaran saved him, and putting his crush and affection aside, he owe his life to her.

But even so…he wished he could be something more.

As Ciaran walked ahead, he could see the mountain like gap, no…it was like the heaven and Earth being split apart. He knows Ciaran's feelings for Artorias, but he doesn't mind. So as long as she's happy, that's all he ever wanted.

He was disposable, he wasn't special. They could get new Aide's in the event a tragic event happens to him, he was nothing. Such lows esteem and self worth, it was all a reality. But even so…even so…

As he gazed at the heavens, he eyed Ciaran.

Even so, he wants to make the best of it.

Until the day he stops breathing.

For her.

For his childish crush.

With a solemn smile, he distanced his pace with Ciaran. She was too good for him anyway, and she merely saw him as a servant, not a friend nor someone close, but merely that. A servant. Because…

That's the reality right?

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

Read on folks!


End file.
